


Xarbrak's Animal Dreams: Owl Formula

by BlindedKnight



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindedKnight/pseuds/BlindedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She walked out of the TARDIS looking at the giant bird, she didn't know how big owls could get but this one was giant and had an interesting grey color to it.</p><p>“No,” she started to giggle and leaned down to take a closer look to it making the realization of why there was a giant owl in her room, “you have to be joking, Doctor?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based one some very nice deviant art pictures of most (if not all) of Peter Capaldi's popular characters as Owls. Thought I would make it a cute story because who wouldn't want to be a bird?

Clara woke up startled by a very loud screech at the edge of her bed to which she screamed as her blurry gaze fell upon a very large great horned owl perched on her bed, wings outstretched screeching once more at her. The owl folded its wings up and sat staring at her as she shielded herself with her bed sheets noticing the TARDIS sitting in her bedroom with both its doors open.

She scrambled up out of the bed watching the owl as it's gaze stayed with her before she ran into the TARDIS. “Doctor?!” She looked around the console room looking back out through the doors noticing the owl had turned itself around still watching her. She called out for the Doctor once more with the owl screeching right with her, then once again with the owl mirroring her. She walked out of the TARDIS looking at the giant bird, she didn't know how big owls could get but this one was giant and had an interesting grey color to it.

“No,” she started to giggle and leaned down to take a closer look to it making the realization of why there was a giant owl in her room, “you have to be joking, Doctor?”

The owl gave a soft hoot and looked down like it was attempting to display embarrassment to its predicament.

Clara continued to giggle as she brought her hand up to slowly pet the Doctor who at first enjoyed it but then screeched and hopped away. “Okay, okay, I'm sorry, you're soft though.”

His eyes narrowed expressing his displeasure to which caused Clara to burst out in another giggle fit at the amusement to how cute he looked in his 'not amused' state. A loud screech coupled with his flared out wings finally startled Clara to start being serious about the situation.

“Okay so how did this happen?”

The Doctor hopped down off of his perch before waddling across her floor into the TARDIS and hopping across the grated floor into a pile of clothing that Clara had happened to miss seeing while she was inside.

She followed him inside smirking at this display, “Why don't you fly?” She stepped back as his head turned around glaring at her, “Oh right never been an owl before.”

He fished out a small piece of paper with his beak and handed it over to Clara as she read it, “Xarbrak's Animal Dreams, owl formula.” She looked down at him, “Okay so it turned you into an owl what's the matter with it?” He cocked his head sideways a few times, “Okay I get you're confused about it.” He screeched turning his head sideways once more, “Oh turn the paper over. Sorry first time playing charades with an owl.” She turned the paper over, “Drink in small doses for a dream of a lifetime for a few hours.” She looked down to seeing the vial in his beak completely empty, “Of course you didn't read the instructions. So how long is it going to last?”

The Doctor fluffed his wings out in an attempted shrug before stretching them out flapping them giving him some lift to barely jump onto the railing nearby.

“Okay,” she took the vial from him and looked at it, “so can't be more than a couple days if you drank it all. So we just wait it out, you wanted to be an owl so let's let you be an owl.”

He shifted closer towards her on the railing gently leaning towards her.

“Aww,” she smiled bringing her hand up to gently pet him going into a gentle scratch that made him close his eyes, “big feathery baby.”

Something caught his attention as he straightened up and turned his head nearly 180 degrees looking at the level below. His body turned around and he crouched spreading his wings out slightly as he continued to stare before leaping forward and gliding down escaping Claras sight.

“Doctor?” She hurried over to the stairs walking down listening to some rough tussling that stopped right before she found him his feathery back to her. “Doctor are you alr-” She walked around to get a better glimpse before he straightened himself up munching on the bit of rat he had just captured. “Ewwwww.” She pursed her lips and started to walk off, “I'm going back to bed. Just don't owl too loudly.”

 

 

Clara came home the next day, she was happy it was the weekend as she actually was interested in spending time with the Doctor as an owl. She had looked up how large normal great horned owls could get, around 46 to 63 centimeters (18-25 inches), but the Doctor looked very easily larger than that. Walking into her bedroom she saw him on the end of her bed squatted down and sleeping, of course the only time she would see him sleep was when he was a nocturnal bird of prey. She smirked seeing a tuft of fur stuck to his beak and gently pulled it off causing his eyes to slowly open and him smack his mouth a few times waking up. “Heya sleepy head.”

He huffed ruffling his feathers a little staring at Clara.

“So I know of this open field nearby if you want to practice flying?”

He nodded at her spreading his wings stretching them out before folding them up.

She smiled, “Alright. Though I need to carry you, it'll look odd for an owl strolling down the road.”

He outstretched a taloned foot which Clara took with her hand smirking as he pulled her hand up rubbing the top of his beak against it for a moment before he lifted himself up and perched himself onto her arm trying not to dig his nails into her.

They got a few double takes as she carried the giant owled Doctor to the empty field he looked like a very detailed stuffed animal than an actual living creature as she was holding it like a big feathery baby. She gently put him down in the high grass with him getting his bearings, outstretching his wings and flapping them doing some mini hops around before starting to get some air for a few moments at a time. Clara smiled at him as he looked back, she found it amusing as it was like a small child making sure mum was watching him as he played around.

She had sat down after a while as her legs had tired from all the standing, watching him finally fly up into the air as the sun was setting and then dive bombing into the grass talons stretched out.

“Ugh just because you're an owl doesn't mean you have to act like one!” She shouted out with him flying over with the mouse he had nabbed laying it down before her. “Funny.”

He chattered his beak attempting to make a laugh out of it for a moment before picking the mouse up and flinging away from her.

“Thank you.” She looked towards the setting sun and looked to him, “it's getting dark so I'm going to walk back I'll leave my window open when you want to come back in.” He leaned against her for a moment before flying off and around the field as she got up and started to walk home.

She felt a little odd while walking home as it felt like someone was following her which she confirmed as the friend came around the corner stopping her.

“Heya cupcake what're you doing out here so late by yourself?” The scruffy man grinned along with his friend who chuckled.

“I'm going home now excuse me you're blocking my way.” She glared at them, she could possibly put up a good fight which would hopefully alert someone along the way but she hoped that it was just all in playful fun they were scaring her instead of real malicious intent.

“Sorry can't do that. You gotta pay the --” he looked up in fear as a loud screech broke the nights silence and he was met with talons and flapping wings as the Doctor had managed to come to the rescue.

Clara broke out in a run as the two were desperately trying to fight off the giant owl suddenly dive bombing and screeching at them repeatedly. Running into the safety of her flat she opened the window to her bedroom looking out and around seeing where the Doctor was. It was about half an hour later of frantically watching for him she finally heard some soft hooting come from below where she saw him on the ground, some of his feathers out of place and a wing was still outstretched possibly injured from the attack.

She rushed back outside, seeing that he was worse for wear, kneeling down to see the damage that was done. “Well you're not bleeding but I take it that wing is broke?”

The Doctor made a soft sound as he was still catching his breath, evidently the owl form didn't keep any of his time lord abilities and he was just a giant owl that just got beat up on.

Clara gently picked him up being mindful of the wing as she cradled him and carried him inside putting him on her bed. She rushed off into the medbay of the TARDIS coming back with some bandages to wrap up his wing so it could heal. After some screeching and near biting she had managed neatly wrap his wing and keep it still next to his body with the Doctor glaring at her afterwards.

“Hey don't want to hurt yourself more now do you?” She gently ran a finger against what she thought would be his cheek seeing him close his eyes at the touch. “Big baby.”

He wobbled on the bed walking towards her a bit with Clara smiling at him. She gently pulled him close minding the wing and gently started to pet him which led into gentle scratching which both parties seemed to enjoy as Clara slowly drifted off to sleep soon after.

 

 

Clara woke up late the next morning seeing that the Doctor in owl form was no longer in her bed but the TARDIS was still sitting in the same spot as it was. She walked inside noticing his clothes had been picked up and believed that whatever he had drank finally worn off. “Doctor?”

“Oh! Clara you're up!” He rushed from the hallway back into the console room, “It finally wore off!”

“I see that.” She smiled, “So how was it being an owl?”

“Well apart from not being able to communicate like a normal person it was wonderful.”

Clara giggled, “How's the arm?”

“Oh it's fine it was only sprained. Did you enjoy my little show?”

She nodded grinning, “Like a silver feathery knight from above.”

He grinned back, “You think so?”

“Yeah thanks.”

He rushed over to the controls typing in coordinates, “You want to be an owl with me? I can show you how to fly now that I figured it out.”

Clara giggled and shook her head, “No that's fine I think I'm happy being a human but you can always be an owl again if you want.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add another chapter to this because I figured regardless of Clara saying no the Doctor would make her experience it.

Clara peeked into the kitchen of the TARDIS after she heard a commotion with the dishes going on. She had been wary of the Doctor since he gained a case full of the owl serum to make sure he didn't try to drink it all and somehow permanently became an owl. “Doctor what are you doing in here?”

Turning around he had a cup of tea in hand stirring the mass of sugar he had just put into it, “Oh Clara hello I was just making tea. Would you like some?”

Clara smiled, “Yes, thank you.” She walked over being surprised he had already fixed her cup and was holding it out to her. Taking it she eyed at the hot liquid and then him as she sensed he was up to no good but couldn't place her finger on what he could be up to. She sipped at it with the Doctor smiling at her as he finished putting his cup on the counter as she finished her cup looking at him odd, “Okay why are you smiling?”

“Oh, you'll find out shortly,” he scratched at the back of his head looking towards her a little nervously now.

Putting the cup down, starting to feel drowsy suddenly, Clara glared at him, “Noo, you didn't just --” falling into the Doctors arms as the serum took her.

 

She didn't know how long she was out, as she woke up on her side facing towards the Doctor who was sitting on the floor, but she was pissed. _“What did you do to me?!”_ she yelled or what she thought she yelled but the loud screech that oddly came out of her confirmed what he had done, he spiked her drink with the owl serum.

“I'm sorry Clara but you had to experience it, I loved every moment of it and I wanted to share it with you.” He smiled softly towards her, “You're very beautiful.”

She screeched again, _“I don't want to be an owl for two days!”_

He laughed, “I only gave you enough so it'll be around 3 hours. I read the instructions this time.”

She rolled around spreading her wings trying to stand up and failing, her form chittered this time, _“I can't get up.”_

“Can I help?” He smiled as she chittered a response getting up into a kneeling position picking her gently up letting her perch on his arm as he slowly stand up letting her get used to the new form. “Let's see how you look shall we?”

As they neared a new room she had never seen before the Doctor put his hand in front of her eyes, “Don't move I want to surprise you.”

Clara almost fell off his arm as she looked into the full length mirror they were standing before, she was a barn owl the brown and tan coloration that would normally adorn a real barn owl were dark brown matching her hair. She had half expected herself to look like the Doctor but she gathered it must pick the type of owl that the user resembled the most. She turned her head around when she had felt and saw the Doctor gently rubbing a finger against her back.

He chuckled a bit out of nervousness bringing his hand back to his side, “Do you like?” She nodded looking at herself in the mirror once again, “I'm glad. So we have around two hours to teach you to fly if you like.” He shifted the both of them off to the side of the mirror that had been blocking the entrance to a giant out door area that was a forest on one side and a giant field on the other that looked like it never ended, and for it being in the TARDIS it could be practically be that, never ending.

 

The Doctor tried not to laugh as Clara desperately tried to master flying, it was easy for him as he already had the understanding of wing aerodynamics and a few run ins with real owls giving him some pointers centuries ago. He was proud of her though as she finally had made progress managing to finally get a decent little flight in before the minutes started to be seconds on timer. “Clara times up, you should be feeling drowsy again shortly.”

She nodded waddling up to him as she started to lay down as she started to fall asleep. Clara awoke feeling like a normal human again with a sheet covering her and for good reason she was very much naked and the Doctor stood nearby smiling. “So how did you like it?”

She glared to him, “Firstly I don't like getting drugged!” She watched him as he lowered his gaze and then smiled, “But I enjoyed it thank you.”

The Doctor smiled and pulled out two full vials from his jacket pocket, “Would you like to do it again? We are on the TARDIS so we can be owls for a while.” Clara sat up keeping the sheet on her covering her modesty staring at the Doctor as he shook the vials smiling.

She sighed and then smirked out stretching her arm holding her hand out accepting the vial. “Might as well seeing how you might try to spike my tea again.”

“No that was a one time thing.”

“Well give me the vial so we can make a couple days of it and then be done.”

He handed over the vial and they both drank theirs at the same time to the both of them falling asleep. Clara woke up to seeing the Doctor already upright and towering over her looking at her intently as she still slightly struggled to stand herself but managed to do it before seeing that he still had a that height advantage on her even in owl form.

She let out a soft screech, _“Why are you still huge? I thought we would be the same size?”_

He hooted in reply, _“Barn owls are smaller than great horned owls.”_

“ _Great I'm still short.”_

“ _And beautiful.”_ He kept his gaze to the field in front of them ruffling his feathers a few times as the silence lingered around, _“So want to fly around now?”_

Clara stretched out her wings flapping a few times before she took off in the air with the Doctor watching her a few moments before he joined her with the TARDIS making the day slowly turn into night. After a few hours of flying they started to screech and chirp at each other:

“ _By the way why did you eat that rat?”_

“ _It was chewing the wires to the TARDIS its the reason why I got the owl serum in the first place.”_

“ _Why not just get a cat?”_

“ _I did, he was lazy then he just disappeared one day, I don't know if he got out or got lost.”_

“ _Can we take a break?”_

The Doctor internally smiled, _“Want to try to land in a tree?”_

“ _I guess.”_

“ _Just find a decent branch and aim for it.”_

Clara looked around at the nearby trees edging the field and swooped down, clearly going too fast for a proper branch landing and missed horribly almost flipping herself in the process.

The Doctor screeched out, _“Slow down! Glide in.”_ He landed on the branch she had aimed for, sitting close to the trunk so she could try again.

She internally huffed and circled around again coming in almost as fast as the first time before flapping hard almost stalling out of the sky but managing to grab the branch catching herself.

The Doctor scooted closer towards her softly hooting, _“You alright?”_

She chirped, _“Yeah, yeah. I need to work on that.”_

He hooted back, _“Come closer and roost.”_

“ _Roost?”_

“ _Rest, sleep.”_

“ _Are you sure you're not turning into an owl?”_ She scooted closer to him settling down getting comfortable.

He ruffled his feathers a little settling himself down as well, _“I'm already an owl.”_

She yawned, _“You know what I mean.”_

“ _Sleep.”_

 

_\------_

 

Clara woke up to feeling something scratching and digging gently at her head, it honestly felt good till she heard the soft chittering of the Doctor. She screeched and shifted away, _“Hey what are you doing?!”_

“ _Preening? You're not going to get those head feathers yourself.”_ He gently fluffed himself up looking at her, _“You seemed to enjoy it.”_

“ _Well ask me next time.”_

“ _Alright I'm sorry.”_

“ _I think I understand why it said only sips I kind of feel like I know how to clean my feathers.”_

“ _Possibly, I'm not sure entirely myself.”_ His foot scratched at his chest feathers, _“Though I do enjoy it, especially when you carried me around.”_

Clara chirped in a laugh, _“Big baby.”_

He hooted which resulted in nothing translated which slightly confused Clara, _“What was that?”_

If an owl could blush the Doctor would have been beet red at that moment, _“Just hooting.”_

“ _Wish I could join you. I kind of like it.”_ She shifted back towards him, nuzzling her head against him once she got close.

“ _Want to get some more flying in before time is up or just sit on the branch?”_

“ _Cuddle on the branch.”_

“ _Cuddle on the branch it is.”_

 

They spent the remaining hours relaxing, with quick moments of preening each other as the owl instinct had poked through at times, till they started to feel drowsy and glided down in the field to their clothes. The Doctor smiled to Clara after they both had dressed, “Did you enjoy it?”

Clara nodded, smiling back, “Yeah I did thanks.”

“So when do you want to do it again?”

Clara smirked, “Next Wednesday?”

“Next Wednesday it is.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay for real last chapter...

Clara strolled into the TARDIS, this time marked the end of their owl adventure, the Doctor was surprised that Clara was allowing this last hurrah to last a month but he had a plan to make sure it was worth the time if she had really meant it. He grinned as he pulled the lever sending them to a random forest planet, while the area in the TARDIS was nice they would have to eat at some point and the lack of hunting prey would have proved to be an issue.

“Are you still sure you want to do a month? I mean it is a long time and I just threw the suggestion out there as a joke.” He looked at her with some concern thinking that she really didn't mean being an owl for a month.

“No, I meant it.” Clara grinned, “it's thrilling honestly and I'll miss it.”

He smiled pulling a vial from his jacket pocket, one that was different from the normal, and handed it to her, “then my surprise will wonderful.”

“Surprise?” She looked at the vial, it was a little bigger than normal and a different color of liquid inside, “we are turning into owls yes?”

“Yes of course.” He popped the top and held it out as she did the same, “last hurrah. It'll be a hoot.”

She chortled and smirked, “please no puns after this.”

They clinked the vials and then downed the liquid with Clara making a small face it definitely had a different taste to it as well. The usual drowsiness came as she fell asleep and woke up again to the soft hooting of the Doctor who was already perched on the handrail like usual.

She smacked her lips, well now beak, together as she had a foul taste in her mouth and still felt woozy as she stood up and hooted in reply, “Ugh think your supplier gave you a -,” she paused and hooted again. She was hooting not chittering like before and looked down seeing her feather color was not the same. “Wait am I different owl?”

He chittered in a chuckling laugh with a hoot that followed, “Yes, sorry for the awful taste its due to the nature of making you a specific owl.”

Internally she was smiling as she flew up and perched herself beside him and noticed they were practically the same height now, “Thank you, you didn't have to.”

“No, no I wanted to, you wanted to hoot you were sad that you couldn't as a barn owl.”

She nuzzled against him for a moment, “Now I'm not so short either.”

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

The Doctor let out a very robust hoot which caused the TARDIS doors to open and them flying out with the doors closing right after into a fairly dense forest. It was practically second nature to them now as they flew, vocalized with each other before they landed on a sturdy branch a good distance away from the TARDIS.

The Doctor took a few steps away to get a good look at Clara, while he could have recalled from memory the quick glance of her he preferred getting the real time view. Hair color was definitely a factor in how an animal looked but she looked more like a normal colored, albeit very large, great horned owl versus his greyed version.

She turned noticing him looking at her, “What?”

“I think the barn owl did suit you better, more elegance.”

She chittered for a laugh, “Not fond of the screeching though.”

He stepped back next to her, “You are poofier.”

“From what I've read females are bigger.”

“Oh.”

She pointed her taloned foot towards a giant tree across the way, “There's a nice hallowed section in that tree there, figured since we are in the wild we should take extra precautions.”

“We're giant for typical owls and I thought it was my job to look for this type of thing?”

“You were too busy looking at me.”

“Right.” If an owl could blush he would have been bright red at this point, “am I going to check it out or are you since you found it?”

“Well you should of course, I'll just sit here and be 'poofy'.”

He looked uneasy for a moment before he swooped over to check out the hallowed tree and hooted back after seeing that it had been empty for a while. He hooted once more when Clara didn't respond or even fly over. “I'm sorry for the poofy comment.”

Clara flew over and looked inside, “Thank you good choice?”

“Yes, though as I said we really don't need this. It's wildlife preserve that has a major rodent problem that they're glad we're helping with. We might even have someone come by and observe us.”

She stepped in and settled herself inside, “More the reason then, I don't want to be observed because let me guess they don't know we're not real giant owls.”

The Doctor looked down sheepishly, “Well no of course not. You can't get on this planet without having proper documents stating you're a researcher or royalty, my psychic paper only goes so far. So saying I had a pair of rare owls to help with the rodent problem had their interests.”

“What about the TARDIS?”

“Oh she'll be fine I at least got permission to keep her in that spot so she won't be bothered with.”

Clara patted her foot at a spot near her beckoning him inside, “Alright I forgive you for the comment though don't expect me to come out of here to show off for people.”

“At least come out a few times?”

“Two.”

“Thank you. We should sleep it's getting morning.”

 

 

The Doctor woke up at night realizing he was in a different spot from the hallowed tree hearing an alarming hoot and screech of Clara from a distance. “Clara?” He hooted back, flying off locating where she was at.

“Clara?!”

He heard her hoots from off in the distance, “In the tree.”

He made his way back, unsure how he ended up so far away after a days sleep but as he perched himself on the edge of the hallowed tree he noticed Clara, feathers splayed out as she was startled, staring at an egg in the middle of the area.

She looked at him, her eyes as wide as they could be for an owl in very apparent surprise, “I laid an egg!”

“Oh, oh, dear,” he looked very uneasy as he looked at the egg, “gently lay on it.”

“Why?!” She screeched at him.

“To, um, keep the hatchling warm. I'll be right back.”

“What?!” She screeched at him again as he flew off to places unknown, “Doctor!” She looked to the egg and frowned, she never had to lay on an egg before but the owl part that usually poked at her was telling her to do so and how to do it.

 

The Doctor arrived back after what seemed to be hours seeing Clara laying in the area the egg was, “I got good news and bad news.”

“Good news first.”

“We've finished 2 out of the 4 weeks of the serum.”

She cocked her head to the side, “Bad news?”

“We mated and you just laid your first egg out of possibly five.”

She flailed her wings out screeching,“WHAT?!”

He looked down ashamed of what had happened, “I-I was hoping we wouldn't have this happen.”

Clara was still very agitated about the news, “Have what happen?!”

“The vendor might have mentioned that we might possibly black out as the animal instinct took over and we would do owl things if we were to take the heavy dosage.”

“He might have mentioned?!”

“Clara calm down, please. I didn't realize we would mate!”

She finally returned her wings and feathers all to their normal place, “Didn't realize we would mate, news flash you're a guy and I'm a girl.”

“Time lord.”

She screeched again, “MALE!”

He tried to scrunch himself up he didn't want to fly away but he wasn't enjoying her reaction to everything, “I am so, so sorry.”

“What are we going to do? We can't leave this out here once we turn back.”

“I'll let the reserve know, I'm sure they can take care of the eggs.”

“Is it going to stay an owl when we change back?”

“Yes, we're owls so they will be owls. Though will be interesting if they will be giant owls.”

Clara huffed and fluffed her feathers in thought for a moment, “Wait you said one of possibly five? I'm going to have more?!”

“Y-yes. Maybe I don't know.”

She shifted uneasily, “Well I don't feel like more is coming.”

“They're separated by a couple days. We'll find out.”

“More like I'll find out. It was painful.”

“Clara if I could do anything for you I would. I am so sorry this happened, I wasn't expecting it.”

She started to softly chitter in laughter, which grew and grew into a hooting laugh that even the most observant could tell was an owl laughing.

The Doctor cocked his head to the side in confusion, “Clara? This isn't a laughing matter.”

“It is, our owl selves thought it was a good idea.”

“It's natural instinct to mate.”

“Yeah but I think I would have clawed you to death because I didn't want to with you.” She shifted herself trying to get comfortable, “this is a weird feeling.”

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah sorry I was yelling at you.”

“No, you had every right to.” He stepped in and sat beside her, “I should have mentioned the side effect but it was my assumption nothing like this would happen.”

“You're an idiot.”

He sat quietly preening himself for a few moments sitting in contemplation. “Are you hungry? You can't really leave the nest now.”

“No just stay for a bit.”

 

\------

 

The Doctor preened at Clara as she calmed from the the latest egg she had laid, it was the third one so far but neither one of them knew for sure if it would be the last. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired.”

He nuzzled his beak against her, “I'm sorry.”

She did a soft quick hoot for a laugh, “It's alright. You're bringing me things and scaring off a random researcher.”

“I feel sorry for that poor woman, I don't know what came over me.”

“Just protecting your nest.” She wiggled on the clutch of eggs getting comfortable once more, “do you think you'll be more open to hugs after this?”

“I'll think about it.”

 

\------

 

The Doctor and Clara walked hand in hand through the forest where they had been a few years before, at least years on the planet a week for them. They reached nearby where the hallow tree was and watched for any signs of life. A hoot from above surprised them with the Doctor smiling as he understood what it had meant. “Hello we're not intentionally trying to invade we're just here to see how you and your siblings are doing.”

The owl chittered and hooted with the Doctor smirking finally spotting him in the branches. She gently grabbed Clara pointing her view to the owl in view, it looked normal size with the grey coloring taken from the Doctors owl.

“What's he saying?”

“He's wondering why we would be so concerned about them.”

Clara giggled and whispered to the Doctor with the owl hooting down to them.

“Clara he can hear you.”

She blushed, she should have remember the simple fact that they could hear long distances, “Right sorry.”

“We just want to know how you are and then we'll leave your territory.”

The owl did a long series of hoots, clacks and chitterring which the Doctor nodded and then grinned to. “Thank you!” He took Claras hand and led her back to the TARDIS with her wondering what the answer was. “They're all fine, in fact they all paired up with the other owls. Daniel has a full clutch in the tree where we were.”

Clara smiled, “Good, thank you.”

 


End file.
